five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RoaringRedRanger/Intermission
Hello guys! RoaringRed back in the building! I know i've been missing. But i'm back! And I have good news! The Sinister Nightmare series is ending, but from where it left off, a new series will take it's place. For the new series there will be a fair share of games, books, movies, and specials! Now before I end the Sinister Nightmare series, I want to annouce the title of the new series and also conclude Sinister Nightmare with a memorable end. Now there's alot of things to say, so I will be doing something different. ''NEW Series This is the new series that replaces Sinister Nightmare. Though it does hurt me to let Sinister Nightmare go, we all agree it has run it's course. Of course there is going to be an awesome finale! So for my new series, I am making it a free-roam, survival game. You will have weapons to use at your defense, and of course, some more sweet animatronics, now called the Bloodthirsy Animatronics. I will return with my new series: the ''Bloodlust Persuit series. Future of Sinister Nightmare Games Like I said, there will be more Sinister Nightmare games before it ends. I will annouce the new games, along with the final one in this blog post. I still have Operation: Partytime, the stories, the reboot, and the movie to work on, but these games are much needed for you to keep interest in the series. The Sinister Simulator Halloween special is being worked on as we speak. There are 3 more games which are: Sinister Nightmare: Adventure Returns!, Sinister Memories, and Infinite Nightmare. Now look below for more about Infinite Nightmare, the conclusion of the Sinister Nightmare series. ''EVERY ANIMATRONIC IS BACK!'' That is right. Every animatronic, from Sinister Nightmare 1 to the Operation: Partytime is back. This will take a while, but I will show you, who came back. Sinister Nightmare *Sinister Freddy *Sinister Bonnie *Sinister Chica *Sinister Foxy *Sinister Golden Freddy *SinisterTrap *Rockstar FredBear *Rockstar Spring Bonnie *Rockstar Wolf *Rockstar Puppet *Vixen Foxy *TrixieBear *Rockstar Mangle *Rockstar BB Sinister Nightmare 2 *Sinister Baby *Sinister Ballora *Sinister Funtime Freddy *Sinister Funtime Foxy *Sinister Bidybab *Sinistereena *Showtime Freddy *Showtime Baby *Showtime Trixie *Showtime Wolf *Showtime Vixen *Showtime Foxy *Showtime Mangle *Showtime Puppet *Sinister Bon Bon *Sinister Bonnet *Sinister FredBear *Phone Man Sinister Nightmare 3 *Revamped Freddy *Revamped Bonnie *Revamped Chica *Revamped Foxy *Revamped Wolf *Revamped Springtrap *Revamped Ennard *Revamped Trix *Revamped Vixen Sinister Nightmare 4 *Decayed Freddy *Decayed Bonnie *Decayed Wolf *Decayed Foxy *Salvage *Decayed Golden Freddy *Decayed Chica Sinister Nightmare 4/Halloween Edition *Pumpkin Freddy *Pumpkin Bonnie *Pumpkin Wolf *Pumpkin Foxy *Pumpkin Chica *Pumpkin FredBear *PumpkinTrap The Horror Inside *Horror Freddy *Horror Bonnie *Horror Chica *Horror Foxy *Horror Wolf The Final Five *Melted Freddy *Melted Bonnie *Melted Chica *Melted Foxy *Melted Wolf *Melted Golden *Melted Springtrap Episode Four *Corrupt Freddy *Corrupt Bonnie *Corrupt Chica *Corrupt Foxy *Corrupt Wolf *Corrupt Trix *Corrupt Vixen *Corruption Operation: Partytime *Partytime Baby *Partytime Freddy *Partytime Chica *Partytime Foxy *Partytime Trix *Partytime Vixen Yes. That many animatronics. I'm glad to end this series by bringing all the characters i've come to love back. Conclusion Wow. That was a lot of things I told you. Possibly too much. But thank you for sitting with me through Sinister Nightmare. I feel like Scott Cawthon himself! If somebody could make this a reality and make a real game, I would love it, along with 3D models of my characters, so I can show you the roster in picture form! Wow. I said alot today. RoaringRed signing off. Category:Blog posts